METRO
by KeriandDan4eva
Summary: K.O.R.P.S has gone but there is a new group in town called M.E.T.R.O this group want to kill all the Masterminds clones so K.O.R.P.S won't bring back the Mastermind using the DNA in the clones. New character Poppy.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all like this story because it's my first one. Please like and review. Thanks Summer xx

Keri walked over to her locker and got out her phone. It was Trina. Dan was walking down the hallway and saw his chance to take Keri's phone, he knew she couldn't live without it; he ran up behind her and grabbed it.

"Hey, Dan give it back Trina's going to kill me if I don't text her back," Keri shouted jumping up and down "Dan please."

"Hey if you want it come and get it" Dan said holding it higher. Just at that moment Tom and Aneisha were walking down the hall. They started whispering suddenly Aneisha shouted.

"Zoe!" she said with a smile on her face. Dan turned around and Tom grabbed Keri's phone with a smirk on his face.

"Hey that's not fair," Dan said sadly.

"It's not fair when you take my phone. Thanks guys," Keri said sticking her tongue out at Dan. Just then the bell rang and Keri grabbed her books and they all went to class. As soon as they sat down their communicators went off and they ran out of the class. They ran to the store cupboard and pulled the broom. As they changed into their spy outfits Keri squealed.

"I still don't understand it how can the lift do my hair better than me," She said looking in the mirror.

"Hey Keri watch out the mirror might crack with you looking in it," Dan said and Tom just smiled.

"Guys mind on the mission. As you all know the Masterminds dead and the Crime Minister's in jail well we have new information that there is a new group called M.E.T.R.O. This group want to kill all of the Mastermind's clones so that K.O.R.P.S won't bring back the Mastermind with the DNA that they used to make all of the clones," Frank said.

"So what's our mission then," Aneisha said looking forward to it.

"Well there is this one girl in particular her name is Poppy she has a mark on her arm like Keri that says 9.1.L.P.0.P.1 so every one called her Poppy," Frank showed them a picture of her on the screen she had long hair that was pink and had a blue dip dye she had one single plat in her hair and a flower head band. She also had light blue eyes and she had red lips.

"Wow," the whole team said.

"Fashion over load," Keri said smiling.

"Just be careful team she was made by K.O.R.P.S to destroy the whole world oh and bring her back here she could be useful," Frank said looking hopeful.

They ran out the lift and Tom found where she was.

_Poppy's POV_

I was walking down the road when two men stole this old ladies bag. I ran after them and kicked and punched them till the fell I grabbed the old ladies bag and returned it.

"Thank you," she said giving me fifty p.

"No problem and keep your money I don't need it," I said handing it back to her and she smiled.

_Teams POV_

"Well I'm guessing that's her," Dan said looking at his spy pod "yep it is."

"So how do we get her to come with us," Tom said.

"The truth I mean it worked on Keri," Aneisha said remembering when they found Keri.

"Okay," Dan, Keri and Tom all said at the same time. They got up and walked over to her,

"Hello my name's is Aniesha."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be talking to strangers. I must be on my way it was lovely to meet you," Poppy said walking away.

"Hey guys let me try she is my sister," Keri said waiting for an answer. Dan nodded. "Hi my names Keri I have a mark on my arm that includes K.3.R.1 and I'm guessing you have one that says P.0.P.1 but everyone calls you Poppy.

"How do you know all of this," Poppy asked looking scared.

"We were both created from and evil villain called the Mastermind he made clones so he could put his mind into our body. There is a group called M.E.T.R.O that is after you and they want to kill you. We're all M.I.9 and we are trying to save your life so you need to come with us," Keri smiled.

"I…I can't come with you sorry," Poppy said running.

"Only one way for it go after her and fight," Dan said. The team ran after her Poppy turned around Dan went to hit her she blocked it and hit him he fell. Aneisha hit her next she grabbed her arm and kicked her leg but Poppy did a back flip and kicked Aneisha in the stomach and she fell to the ground. Tom took his chances but she hit him before he could do anything. Keri was next.

"Keri be careful she's strong she's been trained by K.O.R.P.S and probably SKUL," Tom said warning her. Poppy went to hit Keri but she did a back flip and kicked Poppy's hand. Poppy fell but got back up she hit Keri and then kicked her leg, but by this time Dan had got up he grabbed Poppy's hand and then handcuffed them.

"Let go of me," she screamed.

"Let's get her back to base before she hurts anyone else," Aniesha said looking worried. Keri got out her communicator.

"Frank we got her we're on our way back now."

"Good be careful."

As soon as they got back to the base they took the handcuffs off Poppy. She started say lots of words like listen and anitay.

"Let me out of here," She screamed.

"Look I'm sorry but we can't from now on you will be here at ST Hearts and Dan's mum has kindly offered to adopt you," Frank said looking at Dan.

"No I have a family a real one I want to go home none of this is real. Anitay, anitay, anitay," Poppy said crying.

"Poppy please people want to kill you we can all look after you here and plus I'm your sister," Keri said hoping it would help.

"Okay but whenever you go on a mission I want to stay down here."

"Fine but Tom you will have to look after her," Frank said.

"Cool company that isn't Frank yes!" Tom shouted. They all walked into the lift Poppy walked out first followed by Dan, Aneisha, Tom and Keri. As they walked down the hall everyone looked at Poppy and Mr Flatly walked up to them.

"Oh sir this is Poppy my mum adopted her she's starting today," Dan said quickly.

" Well nice to meet you Poppy," Mr Flatly said holding his hand out Poppy just looked and walked away into the classroom and sat down everyone just stared.

"She's a bit upset about joining a new school," Tom said thinking fast.

They all walked into the classroom and sat down no one payed attention they were all staring at Poppy, halfway through the lesson their communicators went off the gang and Poppy left the class. They ran to the store cupboard and pulled the broom as they changed into their spy outfits Keri squealed.

"Agents we have found out Keri has two brothers," Frank said looking worried.

"I what now," Keri asked.

"You have to brothers. Now we need one of you to go and get them and two of you to go to the abandoned warehouse we heard there is going to be a M.E.T.R.O meeting there."

"Aneisha you go and get the two boys me and Keri will go to the warehouse," Dan said smiling at Keri and she smiled back. Tom looked over at Poppy but she just looked away.

"The boys names are Max and Ben take Ben to the safe house and Max back here he could be helpful. In the meantime Tom find their location and don't let Poppy out of your site," Frank said sternly.

Keri and Dan ran to the warehouse but a soon as they got inside steal walls came down. They were locked in.

"Tom can you lift the walls up," Dan said whilst Keri looked for a way out.

"No you're going to have to find a way out from the inside," Tom said worried.

"Let me try," Poppy said pushing Tom out of the chair "so click here tap there and there you go the walls should open for about twenty seconds just enough time for you to get out," She said smiling at Tom.

"H…how did you do that."

"I was made by K.O.R.P.S to be able to hack into and data base anywhere so they could take over the world." Meanwhile Aneisha had found Ben and Max.

"Hi there M.I.9 come with me please. Someone will explain what's happened later," Aneisha said whilst they followed "Ben is it please stay in here Max follow me. Max and Aneisha got back to base and Max took off the blind fold.

"Keri," he said.

"Max, Max is that actually you," She said running towards him.

"Yeah it's me." He said whilst hugging her. Max had short brown hair and green eyes.

"Guys this is Max he look after me when I was in the mayze he would help me everywhere I went."

"Gang I need to talk to you all," Frank said looking at them all. Just then two M.I.9 agents came down in the lift and took Max away for interviewing "Poppy can you give us a second."

"Sure," she said walking into the lift

"We need to talk about Poppy do you think she should be on the team," Frank said waiting for an answer.

"Yes she helped me earlier when I couldn't get Dan and Keri out of the warehouse she could," Tom said smiling.

"Yeah she has good skills," Dan said before being interrupted by Aneisha.

"Yeah like when we first met her she blocked us every time we went to hit her," Aneisha said looking at Keri who was crying.

"Keri what's wrong. Keri, Keri," Dan said looking at her. Suddenly she fell to the floor Dan checked for a pulse there wasn't one. She was dead. Aneisha saw something sticking out of her arm.

"Tom what's that?" she asked. Tom picked it up.

"Oh no. No, no, no it's a poison chip if it gets onto your body it kills you within seconds. But how did it get there?"

"How do we save her?" Dan asked impatiently. Tom looked at Aneisha.

"You can't save her I'm sorry."

They all walked out of the lift and when Dan was sure that they were all gone he kissed her lips and as he did she kissed him back.

"Dan," she said trying to get up "what happened."

"Nothing much just you almost would have died unless I kissed you," he said watching her trying to get up "Keri lie down I'll get the others." Dan got out his communicator.

"Guys she's alive and she thinks Poppy should join." Within ten seconds the gang and Poppy were all sat next to Keri.

"It was Max he tried to kill me. He always did from the day I met him. He hated me and I didn't know why every time I was around him he always tried to kill me I was always scared to be around him," she was crying her eyes out by the time she had said that.

"Well now I'm part of the team he won't be coming anywhere near my sister," Poppy said hugging Keri.

"There's just one thing the mark on his arm was orange not green like mine do you know why Frank."

"No but Tom, Poppy and I will look into it for you, and from now on we will look after you,"

It was the next day and the day Poppy became one of the gang.

"Hey guys isn't school just amazing," Poppy said excited. " Hey look it's Mr Flatly," she said running off.

"What's with her," Aneisha said looking at Dan.

"I have no idea she was like this at home all evening and this morning," he said rubbing his eyes. The gangs communicators went off and the gang ran to the store cupboard and Keri pulled the broom. As they went down the lift Keri, Aneisha and Poppy all screamed. As soon as they got out they were jumping up and down squealing. Their outfits were red all of their outfits were the same a red leather jumpsuit and a red jacket. All their hair was different Aneisha had a bun on the side of her head Keri had a side plat and Poppy had two fishtail plats and a flower headband on.

"Frank where are ours," Dan said looking at him with his arms crossed.

"Look the girls wouldn't shut up about it don't turn into them. Any way we need you to guard the PM today he has an important meeting the he doesn't want disturbed I want you all based around the building and Tom stay here and what the CCTV. Poppy behave this is your first mission we don't want you getting fired on your first day," Frank said seriously.

As the team were outside they didn't notice the men grabbed Keri and Poppy. Before they did Keri sent an SOS message to Tom whereas Poppy kept a decoy communicator so she could use the real one to help the find her and Keri.

"Guys situation Keri and Poppy I've got their position thirty nine Blue Way get there fast," Tom shouted.

Aneisha and Dan ran there as fast as they could they ran inside Poppy and Keri were wired up to an electric chair.

"Dan save us Keri's already dying they were hitting her the whole way here," Poppy screamed.

"Dan help…help me," Keri said weakly. Aneisha and Dan ran over to them both and helped them out of the electric chairs.

"Your too late K.3.R.1 is dead and P.0.P.1 is useless she was never worth anything to us," a voice said

"Leave me and save my sister don't worry I wear an anklet that protects me from dying no go," Poppy whispered "take me instead I know how to bring the Mastermind back."

The team ran out of the building and so did the M.E.T.R.O team and the building blue up. At that moment Aneisha saw the anklet on Keri's ankle.

"Dan, Dan look the anklets on Keri."

"She must of risked her life to save Keri," they both bowed their heads but the a figure ran out of the building it was Poppy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys hope you liked the first chapter sorry it was so long this chapter is going to be shorter and any ideas for my next chapter then please say in the review.

Thanks Summer xx

Aniesha ran over to Poppy.

"Are you okay," she said looking at Poppy for any cuts.

"I'm fine but we need to get Keri back to base," Poppy said running towards Dan and Keri.

"Good idea." They gang ran back to base and laid Keri on the floor.

"Tom I need you help get Frank down to base quickly," Poppy said on her communicator.

"Were on our way," Tom said down his communicator. Frank and Tom got down to base as quick as they could.

"Dan what happened," Frank said looking at Keri.

"Poppy and Keri got captured and they were beating Keri on the way over. The building blow up and Poppy risked her life to save Keri. The only problem is Keri was already dying," Dan said crying.

"Tom there is one way the remedy," Poppy said looking for the ingredients.

"Yeah okay let's make it," Tom and Poppy went around the base looking for all the ingredients. They picked them all up and mixed then together to make a drink.

"Dan. Dan there no point I'm going to die no matter what you do," Keri said closing her eyes.

"Tom give me the remedy. Keri all you have to do is open your mouth please Keri please," as Dan said that she opened her mouth and he poured the remedy in her mouth and he kissed her head. "Please come back to me," he whispered in her ear. Everyone was crying.

"I never left you," she said opening her eyes.

"Keri!" they all shouted and started hugging her.

"We work well together don't we Tom," Poppy said smiling at him and he smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys do appreciate any feedback or ideas please tell me what you think.

Thanks Summer xx

It was the next day and Tom, Aneisha, Keri, Dan and Poppy were walking down the hall.

"We still don't know who is in charge of this M.E.T.R.O group and why there was an orange mark on Max," Keri said looking down.

"Actually Poppy and I have found out why Max has an orange mark on his arm," Tom said walking to the store cupboard. They walked into the cupboard and pulled the broom and the lift doors opened.

"He has an orange mark because he was made using the Mastermind's mothers DNA instead of the Mastermind's own DNA," Tom said showing Keri's and Max's different DNA.

"Okay that makes more sense now," she said looking worried

"There's something I need to tell you guys," Poppy said.

"What is it Poppy," Dan said frustrated.

"I think I know who's in charge of M.E.T.R.O,"

"Well tell us then," Aneisha said breaking the suspense

"The old Crime Minister's son Jacob. I recognised his voice," she said worriedly.

"How do we find him," Tom said looking at Poppy.

"You give me and Poppy up," Keri said hugging Dan.

"No we almost lost you last time were not losing you again," Dan said kissing Keri on the head.

"She's right you can save us afterwards but we need to give ourselves up to capture him but for now let's go to class," Poppy said walking into the lift as the others followed. The gang walked into maths and sat down. Mrs King was speaking the whole way through. Dan was watching Keri, and Tom was listening to music and Aniesha, Poppy and Keri were on their phones.

"Dan if you like her ask her out on a date," Aneisha said looking up for a minute.

"Who are you talking about," Dan said turning around.

"I'm talking about Keri. Oh and tell Tom to ask Poppy out it's very obvious that he likes Poppy but I don't want to tell him that and your best friends with him so tell him to," Aneisha said looking back down at her phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy Summer xx

"Hey Tom we need to talk," Dan said putting his hand on Tom's shoulder.

"Sure okay what's up," Tom said sitting down.

"The whole team think you should ask Poppy out I mean we all know you like her," Dan said smiling.

"Only if you ask Keri out."

"Fine I'll do it after school," Dan said walking over to the girls. The girls were laughing when Dan and Tom sat down next to them. They all started talking and they walked over to the classroom when the saw Mrs King putting up a poster.

"What you doing Mrs King," Poppy asked politely.

"Well Poppy there's going to be a party tonight to celebrate three months of me being here. Oh and its fancy dress the theme is Hollywood." Mrs King said showing them all the poster.

"I'm so going to be there."

"Hey you know what this means," Keri said jumping up and down.

"SHOPPING," all the girls said jumping up and down. The boys just stood there looking at the girls.

"I don't get what it is with girls and shopping," Tom said looking at Dan.

"One of the many mysteries of girls mate." They all walked into class and that's when Tom and Dan ask Keri and Poppy to the party and the both said yes. Just at that moment their communicators went off. They gang ran down to the base.

"I need you guys to go to twenty five Falmouth Road," Frank said.

"Why what's the mission," Aneisha said knowing there was something wrong.

"Keri can you please wait outside the school."

"Sure," she said walking over to the lift "why?"

"Because you're not going on this mission," Frank said trying not to make eye contact. Keri walked into the lift crying as she got out she ran to her secret hiding place and just cried.

"Frank don't you think that was a bit mean," Tom said looking at him.

"I can't have her meeting this person its fine for Poppy because they've already met."

"Well who is this person then," Dan said looking around at everyone.

"It's Zoe she's back in town and it's too dangerous for them to meet because of the Mastermind," he said looking at Dan. They all ran out of the school and Frank tried to get hold of Keri but she wouldn't answer.

"ZOE ARE YOU HERE," Dan shouted.

"Dan is that you," she shouted back.

"Yeah meet us out front," he shouted as they walked out. A few minutes later Zoe walked out and hugged everyone.

"Poppy," she said.

"Hey I'm part of the team but you need to come back to ST Hearts," she said as they walked back to base.

As they walked out of the lift Frank hugged Zoe.

"Guys have any of you seen Keri," He said getting worried.

"No. But I'm taking her to the party later on as my date," as he said that Zoe's smile disappeared.

"She hasn't answered her communicator since you've been gone."

"Maybe she's just upset after you told her she wasn't on the mission," Aneisha said walking into the lift "I'm going to class maybe she's there." They all went to class but Zoe had to leave they said their goodbyes and left. As they walked into the class they thought they would see Keri but she wasn't there.

_KERI'S POV_

I was sat there on the floor thinking to myself. Am I just an airhead? Or am I a rubbish spy? Maybe I should change who I am become the smart one, yeah that's what I'm going to do change who I am.

_Team's POV_

Keri walked into the classroom wearing glasses and no makeup she had her hair in a ponytail.

"Keri what did you do," Poppy said looking at her sister.

"I changed who I was I hated being the pretty one and the airhead I want to be the one that everyone thinks is smart and a brainbox," Keri said sitting at the front of the class. As the class ended they all walked out apart from Keri she stayed in the classroom asking for extra homework so the gang waited for her.

"Keri are you still coming to the party tonight," Dan asked the new Keri.

"Sorry Dan I don't have time for parties," she said walking off. Dan ran to catch up with her.

"I liked the old Keri. If you change your mind about the party I'll pick you up at five," Dan said walking out of the school "And we don't think you're just pretty or an airhead we're your friends we think more about you."

That night Dan went to Keri's to pick her up and her mum answered the door.

"Sorry Keri's not coming tonight," she said and closed the door. As Dan walked away Keri got dressed into her short white mini dress with white heels she had her hair in a side plat. She waited at the corner for Tom, Aneisha and Poppy. Tom was wearing a grey suit and Aneisha was wearing a long blue dress and her hair down. Poppy had a pink mini dress on with a black bow belt and purple heels she also had her hair down with a flower headband on.

"Wow look at you all," Keri said hugging them all.

"Says you. Did Dan fool for it," Tom said walking past her.

"Yeah he really though I wasn't going," she said whilst they walked to the school. As they walked in Dan saw Keri and he ran towards her and kissed her.

"Guys please get a room," Aneisha said walking towards the drinks. A slow song came on and Tom and Poppy started dancing and so did Dan and Keri but Aneisha felt left out but a stranger in a mask came up to her and asked her to dance and she said yes.

"Guys look Aneisha's got a boyfriend," Dan said pointing at Aneisha and the others looked.


	5. Chapter 5

Any ideas for the next chapter leave in the review! Please get me to at least 20 reviews.

Summer xx

The song finished and we walked over to Aneisha who was so happy.

"Who was that he was so cute," Keri said looking at him.

"Yeah who was that," Poppy said. Dan and Tom looked at each other and coughed.

"Boyfriends standing right here," Dan said with his arms crossed.

The next day Aneisha was still thinking about her mysterious crush she had no idea who he was. Keri and Poppy walked over to her.

"Still no idea who it was last night," Poppy said with her hand on Aneisha's shoulder.

"No," Aneisha said. The boys walked over.

"Hey," they both said kissing Keri and Poppy.

"Keri can I um talk to you," Dan said pulling her aside.

"Sure meet you guys at class," Keri said waving at the gang she and Dan walked outside and sat on the wall where the KORPS hatch was.

"I think I'm still in love with Zoe," he said not making eye contact.

"You're what. Wait don't answer that just don't talk to me again," Keri walked away trying to keep her tears it but they came out no matter what she tried. As she walked into class Poppy asked what was wrong.

"Dan's still in love with Zoe." Tom looked at Aneisha and Poppy.

"I'll talk to him," Tom said walking off. Tom went outside and found Dan.

"Dan do you really still love Zoe," he said sitting down next to him.

"Yeah I think I do."

"Well come back to class and we'll sort it out later," Tom said as he walked to the doors and Dan followed. After class Keri was the first one to leave but the teams communicators went of everyone but Keri went but just before she put her communicator in Aneisha's bag.

"Team where is Keri," Frank said looking around.

"Don't worry I can track down by her communicator," Tom said sitting at the computer. "It's saying she's in the room." Poppy saw Keri's communicator in Aneisha's pocket and pulled it out.

"This might be why," she said showing the team.

"She must of knew we would track her," Aneisha said.

"Yeah but there is such thing as GPS," Poppy said looking at the computer "She's on the field."

"I'll go it's my fault she's not here," Dan said walking into the lift. As Dan walked on to the field he saw Keri crying under the apple tree he walked over and he sat down next to her.

"What do you want," she said wiping her tears away.

"We need you at base."

"I don't want to go you hurt me bad Dan," she said looking into his eyes. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me." He looked into her eyes and he couldn't say it he was truly in love with her.

"I can't say it because I'm in love with," he was interrupted by Keri kissing him. Around five minutes later she had her head on him and she started falling asleep Dan looked down and stroked her hair.

"Whatever happens when we give ourselves up I will always love you," she said closing her eyes so she could sleep.

"I know," he said putting his jacket over her and he closed his eyes.

The team walked onto the field as Frank suspended the mission they stood there watching them sleep so they left them to sleep but as they did an METRO team took Keri but the thing they didn't know was that she had GPS on her phone.

Thank you to J.7.1.H.0.P.3 for the idea of the apple tree any ideas are welcome.


	6. Author note please read

Hey guys just a little author note. I haven't had many reviews or ideas for my story please leave some I would love to hear some feedback.

Who should Aneisha's mystery man be?

What will happen to Keri?

What ship name should Keri and Dan have?

What ship name should Tom and Poppy have?

I'm going to add new characters that are all brother and sisters they're called Brandon, Flora and Luna.

Do you think they should move to the school and be METRO agents or M.I.14 agents who are the best in the business and take over the agent's jobs?

Please say in your reviews thanks xx


	7. Chapter 7

I'm going to update every Wednesday and some Sundays


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello, where am I," Keri said walking up. "Hello."

"No need to shout you're in an METRO base," a familiar voice said.

"So now what?" Keri said nervously.

"We kill you. Guards take her to the torture room," they said walking away. The guards picked Keri up and took her away; they laid her on a table and tide her to it. Then metal cuffs locked her hands and legs.

"Don't do this to me please," she shouted but no one heard her.

_DAN'S POV_

I woke up to find Keri gone she must of left for class. I walked into base and saw the gang but no Keri.

"Where's Keri?" I said confused.

"We thought she was with you!" Tom explained. "wait I'll track her GPS. Oh no."

"Tom where is she," Aneisha said walking over to him.

"She's at an METRO base," he called Frank.

"Team go and get Keri back," Frank called as we walked into the lift. When we got to the METRO base Poppy stopped in front of us.

"I don't want any of you getting hurt I'm going in by myself," she gave us all a hug.

"We can't leave her come on," I said following.

_KERI'S POV_

They guards walked back in again with whips and knifes and other things. They started hitting me and slapping me with things and cutting me with knifes.

"Look up," one of the guards said to me. I looked up and saw a brick hanging above my head I could see it was tied loosely so I would drop on me. As I panicked about that I saw the gang outside of the room. I didn't want them to get hurt.

_THIRD PERSON POV_

The gang walked into the room and knocked the guards out.

"Guys help me there's a brick above my head," Keri screamed and the rope snapped a bit more.

"Don't worry I'm coming sis," Poppy ran over and tried to get Keri out but she couldn't. "I can't get the metal cuffs off help me guys." The team walked over and helped her get the cuffs off, They got them off and then untied her so got up just in time before the rope snapped and the brick fell.

"Thanks Poppy," Keri said hugging her. They walked back to school and everyone looked at Keri's cuts and bruises.

"Let's get you to Frank," Dan sad kissing her.

"Frank," Keri said giving him a hug.

"Yes Keri."

"Catch me," and as she said that she fell unconscious. Frank laid her on the floor and put his spy pod on her heart. She didn't have a pulse this time she was dead.

"Stella I need an ambulance at the school now!" Frank shouted down the phone. Poppy was crying in Tom's arms and Aneisha in Dan's it was a sad day for the team.


	9. Chapter 9

_KERI'D POV_

I walked into base and called Frank. I could feel myself falling unconscious I had to do something the only thing I could think of was calling Frank and asking him to catch me. So that's what I did.

"Frank," I said trying not to close my eyes.

"Yeas Keri," he said pulling away from me.

"Catch me," I said closing my eyes. I fell and all I could see was back darkness.

_POPPY'S POV_

Keri fell to the floor and Frank put his spy pod on her heart there was no pulse. My sister had gone. The ambulance crew came in and took Keri away. Frank and Dan holding me back.

"No let me go!" I screamed at them. Dan had tears that were falling down his face Frank and the team to. I calmed down and walked towards Keri.

"I love you. Please don't leave me," I whispered and kissed her hand. We walked into the M.I.9 van and drove to the hospital. They had put Keri in a coma and tried bringing her pulse back but they couldn't. The doctor walked out.

"We can't seem to get her pulse back, but we are trying as hard as we can in the meantime please stay calm and positive she could come round," he said walking into the room again.

"Frank she has to come around she's my best friend my sister," Aneisha said hugging him.

"We know Keri she's strong of course she'll come round," he said hugging her back.

_FIVE MINUTES LATER. THIRD PERSON POV_

The doctor walked out the room and stood in front of them all.

"We have tried our best but we think you should say your goodbyes there's nothing we can do anymore," he said and walked off.

"No," Dan said hugging Tom.

"Dan she will come through," Tome said back making Dan feel better. They walked in the room and started saying goodbye when her pulse came back.

"Doctor," Frank shouted. The doctor ran into the room and saw that she had a pulse. It was a miracle.

"It's a miracle," he said checking her out. The team started hugging and laughing. Maybe she would survive.


	10. important note

I'm only going to finish 'New Beginning' and a bit of 'Two Girls One Mind' i just don't have the time at the moment. I will try and finish M.E.T.R.O but I probably won't.


End file.
